Teenage Heroes
by Crazyawesomeblackman
Summary: TJ has been thrust into an unknown world by an unknown entity. He needs to figure out how to control his powers again and hopefully survive in this world of quirks and heroes.


**Disclaimer** **: I do not own MHA or its characters but I do own my OC and the world he comes from and its characters**

 **AU** **: So this is my first story that I've ever put up on here. The OC is actually my character from another story that I've decided to throw into the MHA universe. His powers, backstory, and the world he comes from will slowly start to come back to him. Please enjoy.**

Speech Key:

"Emphasis"

"Dialogue"

" _Internal Dialogue_ "

" **All Might Dialogue"**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Echoes**

Echoes. That's all there was and all there ever seemed to be. I couldn't tell you where I was or had been. All I knew was that I wasn't able to leave, more like I wasn't allowed to leave. I was surrounded by a canvas of darkness, not a single photon of light or semblance of an object for my brain to register. I continued to float in an unknown direction for an unknown amount of time with very little control. I could still talk, I could still scream. But it only ever reflected back at me. Mocking my voice with its endless echoing.

Then, there was light and no more echoes. I was assaulted with all my senses at once. Too much sound to really hear correctly, too many smells to identify, and far too much light and information to process. I could tell it was a city by the sounds of multiple cars and people talking but beyond that, I was sensory dead. _Where am I?_

I started to gain a little better use of my senses when I started to hear the voices around me. They were still garbled messes of sound but I could distinguish them from the other random sounds in the area. I tried speaking but it didn't sound right as every word caused my migraine to worsen.

"M-M-Me am I… where y-you help… can please." I managed to stutter out through the pain and confusion. I tried standing but only managed to get halfway up before falling over. Suddenly a pair of hands caught me, preventing me from falling.

"T-T-thank you." I said struggling. My legs were made out of wet noodle and my mouth was a desert. My entire body felt like it had gone through an industrial furnace for hours. In summary, I wasn't feeling too well.

"...ou ok?" Someone was trying to talk to me. I could tell by the way they were practically saying it right into my ear. I was starting to get picked up by another pair of arms when my vision started to return.

At first, all I could see were a bunch of blended colors but now I could make out the body shape of a woman next to me. I started to regain focus when I noticed that she didn't seem to be wearing regular clothing. She was wearing a skin-tight, and I mean skin tight, spandex looking uniform. It looked like a cream-colored spandex that had splashes of purple outlined in orange. Looking up past her body, which was very difficult, I could see that she was blonde and wearing a purple mask that made a glasses like appearance on her face with matching horns sticking out the side of her face.

"Hey kid, are you ok? Can you tell me where you came from?" She asked me in a hushed and caring tone. I started to notice how close I was to her and her… figure and my face began to feel very hot. _She's super hot!_ That's when I noticed the feeling in my legs return and I pulled myself away from her arms.

The other person that was holding me was a dude made out of wood. Now I'd like to say it was a costume but I'm pretty sure this guy was made from wood. Maybe he was one of those really cool cosplayers. But who was he cosplaying? He only wore a blue spandex suit with a few wooden accessories, like a belt and shoes.

I had regained feeling in my arms and I could move them around again but they still felt tingly, as if they were vibrating faster and faster with every second. I began to freak out, trying to push people away from me and trying to determine where I was as the last of my senses began to work at 100%. I noticed that the people in spandex were starting to slowly move towards me as if I was a cornered animal and they were trying to capture me.

"I don't know who you are or where I am but you need to get away from me." I was starting to panic more and the vibrating in my arms was getting stronger. The look on my face and my words had obviously rattled the two strangers but they still tried approaching me.

"Kamui…" the blonde one said to the wooden guy. "He doesn't recognize us. Do you think he has amnesia or has been without any media?" The wooden guy, Kamui, kept his eyes on me as he answered.

"Possibly, but we need to contain him, he could have a dangerous quirk. We need to get him away from civilians and back to a police station." He accentuated his statement by signaling more weirdly dressed people behind him to start moving people back.

 _Where had those people come from? What was a quirk? Did I have amnesia? Why had he so casually thrown out the fact that they were trying to capture him?_ All these questions spun around my head as I tried to understand what exactly was happening right now. That's when I realized why it had seemed they had thrown out such sensitive stuff in a public voice, they were whispering and I could hear them clear as day somehow.

I was trying to wrap my brain around me having heightened hearing when Kamui's arms suddenly extended and started to reach out towards me. Seeing this caused my brain to completely fry from the weirdness. I had already come to terms that maybe the guy was just in a really good looking cosplay but this all but confirmed that he was a man made out of actual wood.

Putting my arms up and closing my eyes I tried to protect myself when a buzzing noise began to start. Keeping my eyes closed the sound got louder and louder until it started to become very concerning as if it was very close to me. Cracking my eyes open the first thing I noticed was that my arms were glowing blue with electricity. This electricity seemed to dance between my fingers and arms like it was the most natural thing in the world. The second thing I noticed was that Kamui had slightly backed off and the spandex lady had somehow grown into the six of a building. This slightly pushed me over the edge.

"What the fuck is going on right now! Why are you made of wood and why is she like 60 feet tall? And why in the fuck do I have electricity on my arms?" I screamed at the two people. I didn't care about the way people were looking at me and I didn't care about the language I was using. I just needed answers, not more questions.

Suddenly the giant lady reached for me and I freaked out, throwing my hands up again in her direction. This time though arcs of electricity flew from my hands hitting her directly in the chest. She fell backward as if she was pushed by a large force and she crushed a building behind her. She began to convulse on the ground, presumably from the large amounts of electricity that had just hit her very close to the heart.

"Mt. Lady!" Yelled Kamui as he watched his friend get struck down. "One of you go help her, I'll contain this villain." He pointed at one of the other funny dressed people in a serious tone before facing back towards me menacingly. _Villain!_

"I'm not a bad person! Look, man, I didn't mean to do that. I have no ide-" I had begun to say when his loud shout suddenly broke through my timid yell.

"Lacquered Chains Prison!" He cried out. Suddenly his arms stretched out towards me, forming a cage-like structure. But it didn't seem to move that fast. I ran out of the way, barely escaping the arms that would have surely captured me for good. Panting, I turned towards Kamui preparing for another attack.

"How did you avoid my attack? It's my fastest move and it's inescapable!" He questioned with intensity. "It doesn't matter, you're coming with me to the station!"

I didn't want to stay and find out what awaits me at the station so I decided to get the hell out of there. Turning I noticed electricity racing around my body, but I had no time to ponder it with the guy right behind me. I sped off noticing that nobody was moving to stop me. _Were they too scared to stop me? It doesn't matter, as long as it's easier to get out of here._

Suddenly I ran into what felt like a brick wall. I fell backward onto my back and slid on the concrete for a little bit. I could have sworn there was nothing in front of him a second ago. I sat up rubbing my nose since that hurt the worst.

" **Now where do you think you're going, young man?"** A booming voice called out somewhere above that had been directed at me. I looked up to see a man that would tower over most, except the Mt. Lady person. He wore a casual white tank top and cargo pants. But his two most prominent features were his very loud and standing yellow hair, and his smile that looked like it could light the night up.

" **Let's bring you over to Kamui and see what's the matter."** He picked me up like I was a kitten and proceeded to carry me over to the Kamui and the other spandex people. I started to panic trying desperately to escape this giant man's grasp. I began to hear the buzzing noise again and knew exactly what that would lead to next. So I grabbed the man's arm and tried electrocuting him to escape.

" **Hmph, that's some power you have there boy. But I'm gonna need you to stop and come in quietly."** He said calmly without ever dropping his smile. He continued to walk over to the others and I began panicking more. With that, the buzzing got more intense and the electricity on my hands became brighter and more sporadic. This caused the large man to grunt with pain and drop his smile for a second out of discomfort.

" **I'm sorry to do this young one but you're being too dangerous. Please come to forgive me."** He spoke in a hushed and sorrow tone. _Sorry for what?_ That's when he flicked me in the forehead but it felt more like a strong punch directly between the eyes. As my vision started to fade I remembered the blue glint that gleamed from his eyes. It was almost like I was looking directly into the materialization of power. That's when my world when black.

 **AN: So that's the first chapter. Sorry if it was short, I plan on making the chapters longer, but it's hard getting started on things like this. If you have suggestions for the story or whatever then PM me or leave a review. I'm actually looking forward to it. I will explain things in further details like his powers and other things later I promise. I also haven't determined a pairing yet. I was thinking either a harem or someone like Mina. Also yes Deku will be in the story and he will be the same cinnamon roll as before, he and my OC will even be the bestest of friends! Anyways thanks for reading and such and hopefully I can get another chapter out soon :** **) Signing off**


End file.
